


Wings

by minghaohao, ZealouslyMinki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Wings, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Character Death, Child Abuse, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, I'm not trying to scare anyone away this fic is very fluffy, JiHan, Jicheol, JungCheol, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Harm, Seungcheol is a prince, Seungcheol is royalty, Seventeen is the main group!, Smut, Soonhoon - Freeform, Violence, Wings, but some of the ships I tagged are only for one chapter, i hope you cry, jeongcheol - Freeform, many references to said gay smut, meanie, more tags will be added as i go probably, murder?, soonseok, that means i did good, there are many ships, there are scenes of:, there is gay sex, this is going to have a ton of chapters, this is not for children, vixx is secondary characters, wing disability?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaohao/pseuds/minghaohao, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealouslyMinki/pseuds/ZealouslyMinki
Summary: There are two types of people in this world, the hunters and the prey. At least, that's what Seungcheol has always been taught. Seungcheol falls into the first category. Junghan does not.





	1. Prologue / Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hi Welcome  
> Special thanks to a special person for beta'ing this for me and doing the "easy bit", or so she said.  
> Thank you, ZealouslyMinki.

Seungcheol flopped face first into his bed with a groan. It was when he felt his bed sink next to him that he turned his head so he could breathe, but he kept his eyes shut. “Formals are stupid.”

The extra weight on the bed was one of his closest friends, Jihoon. The smaller boy sighed as he watched Seungcheol lay pitifully on the bed. “It won’t be that bad. Besides, there’s going to be lots of hot people ready to drop their pants and spread their legs. I bet there will be lots of good food too.” Seungcheol could hear Jihoon’s grin. “Maybe even some deer?”

Seungcheol rolled over so he could hold his stomach, aching from imagining all the food he’d no doubt end up consuming. They always had copious amounts of various foods and many exotic meats - it would certainly be more than enough food to feed the entire kingdom and then some. However, only a select elite few would be attending this ball, namely princes and princesses and other high nobility. All of them would be wearing their fake faces to impress him. Anything for a chance at being Seungcheol’s mate and being royalty of Orvance, the most powerful kingdom the world’s ever seen. His wings twitched in anticipation. 

Seungcheol looked over at Jihoon, slumped against Seungcheol’s headrest and dazedly staring at the ceiling as he thought of the meats he craved to eat. “I hate how fake everyone will be. I already know over half the people on the guest list because they’re lords, but there’s some other people from the kingdom over.”

Jihoon snapped out of his juicy steak fantasy and his eyes widened in surprise. “What, are you talking about Aznia? The Light Kingdom?” He scoffed at the idea.

Seungcheol apparently found this hilarious, if his immediate chuckling was anything to go by. “You think my dad would invite someone from over there? Please, I don’t think they would even be stupid enough to come over here. A white wing coming into black wing territory is a wish for death. You know the stories, you know what would happen.” An image of the large white wings that hung in the throne room of the castle appeared in his mind, they were a constant reminder of the Great Legend and what his father, the King, had done to earn his crown.

“Apparently Elmea has a prince ready to marry, according to my dad. He thinks it's finally his chance to get that land back, he's been wanting it ever since they seceded all those centuries ago, before he was even king.” Seungcheol sat up and looked over at his pink-haired friend.

Jihoon chewed his lip, debating whether or not to speak. He reached out to pluck a stray, black feather from Seungcheol’s large wings. “They’re so secretive though. We don’t know anything about them, it’s not even really taught in school about them." He paused, gathering his thoughts, "How much property do they even have? Certainly not anything comparable to us or Aznia. After they seceded they had nothing. What are they doing over there? They’re off the radar - they’ve never been on the radar for that matter.” He got quiet, “The king inviting them seems really strange to me.”

Seungcheol shrugged in casual agreement. “He has reason to believe they have a good chunk of land now, even with how little they started from. You're right that it does hardly compare to ours, or even Aznia’s, but who knows what kind of magic or weapons they’ve managed to create? He wants the land back, and they won't join us again just because we asked 'nicely', so he thinks marriage is the way to join the kingdoms.” He laid his arm over his eyes, as if that could help him forget the upcoming events. “I don’t have any control over it. I don’t have control over anything anymore it feels like.”

Jihoon leaned down and gently moved away Seungcheol’s arm so he could kiss Seungcheol’s cheek. “Now you know that’s not true. Your father may be getting older and pressuring you to find a mate but it takes two people for that bond to be in place. It can’t be forced.”

Seungcheol didn’t react to Jihoon’s kiss, instead looking around his room and staring blankly in the distance. “He’s 300 this year, he only has 200 years left if he’s lucky. He’s going to want me to start having kids, so he can see them before he dies. Jihoon, I’m so young! I don’t want kids yet. I want to be free and see who I want and do what I want. I love hunting, I love spending time with you and Doyoon, and flying - god, the feeling of the air on my wings and I’m not ready to settle down and worry about wars and being the outstanding son to the best ruler in history-” There were warm lips on Seungcheol’s, silencing his rambling.

Jihoon’s hand was resting on Seungcheol’s cheek, and he slowly pulled away but their faces stayed centimeters apart. “Seungcheol, shut up.” The broader boy just nodded, his hands finding their familiar hold on Jihoon’s waist as he settled on Seungcheol’s lap. “You’re so tense Seungcheol, so tense and stressed…” Jihoon’s small hands ghosted over Seungcheol’s biceps, feeling the muscle concealed under skin. “Let me help you.” 

Seungcheol propped himself up from his lying position on his elbows, just enough to match Jihoon’s crouching forward to connect their lips again. When Jihoon gave a roll of the hips down on Seungcheol’s lap he knew that he could forget his worries, at least for the night.

~*#*~

 

Jihoon left in the morning, and the day went by just as any day did. He stayed for breakfast, as it was always a large meal, and Seungcheol’s parents simply couldn’t let one of his friends go home hungry. Perhaps it was Jihoon’s small stature and how his size was comparable to that of Seungcheol’s younger sibling, Hansol, that led them to dote on him so much. Jihoon never seemed to mind though, he wasn’t one to complain about free food.

Breakfast was usually over early in the night, when all traces of the sun were gone. On days when there were big events, for example the upcoming ball or a feast, they would have breakfast early. The castle of course had windows, with wooden shutters to keep out the sun. On those early mornings, when the sky was still orange and pink from dusk, were the rare occasions that the room would be in use while the blinders were closed. They made the room seem more claustrophobic despite the immense space, as there was no replacement for the beauty of unfiltered moonlight. 

After breakfast came lessons. Sometimes he got taught by his father’s head general about war strategies. Other days he learned how to properly speak for when he’d have to give speeches, especially after he became king. On some occasions, not very often, he’d get a small lesson about the Great Legend. He’d been told the stories ever since he was a child, much like every other child in their kingdom, that he has it ingrained in his mind. They still teach it, to never forget.

Then lunch, which was never as grand a meal as breakfast or dinner. It was always light, because his real training would take place after that.

Black wings were bred to kill. At least that’s what Jaehwan told him, anyways. Violence, aggression and ruthlessness were all traits associated with that midnight color on their wings. Because of that, his training was seen as the most important and valuable part of his day. He practiced both ground work and work in the sky. Most of his fighting was taught hand to hand, because 'only the weak need to rely upon weapons'. In the sky he learned the best maneuverability, and how to use his weight and large wingspan to his advantage by diving and other skills. 

Then he washed up before dinner. He ate with his family. He went to bed, or so they usually thought.

Seungcheol was a very good kid, or so his mom always told him, even though he usually got in trouble at least once a week for disappearing for a day, or when he missed dinner because he was with his friends. They want to be mad, but Seungcheol excelled at his lessons and his training so fantastically that they couldn't quite punish him for slacking off every once in awhile.  
Tonight was one of those times. 

He rested in his bed listening, to the sounds of absolute silence. Hansol was in bed shortly after dusk, and usually Jaehwan and Momo followed soon after. He’d gotten caught before sneaking out of the castle, and word always got back to Jaehwan one way or another. After that, at the end of the next night, he was usually too sore to move more than absolutely necessary. He knew better now than to get caught again.

It was only when he was a thousand percent sure that nobody wiould come check on him that he slid out of his room. Walking down the hallway, he couldn't feel the cool breeze drafting in through the windows like he usually could. He could see the bright glow around the edges revealing the truth of the light outside. On his way he passed Hansol’s room, and he poked his head in to check on his dear brother. He slept like the dead, so he doesn’t mind when the door squeaks. He has this internal feeling of protectiveness over Hansol that made him want to check on him before he disappeared for the night.

The cobblestone stairs helped to prevent noise as he descended the staircase. He passed through the dining hall and into the throne room, headed not for the castle’s main entrance, as the guards would surely snitch on him, but toward the rear of the castle to make his silent escape. The castle was always eerily quiet when the sun was out. Everyone was asleep, except the poor guards doing their duty. Passing by the throne room always left a stirring feeling in the pit of Seungcheol’s stomach. Looking at the pair of off-white wings that hung proudly above Jaehwan’s throne, he thought of the history of those wings and the struggle, the torment their previous owner endured. His own wings twitched at the thought of the agony. He wanted to puke.

Slipping into the sunshine, he knew Doyoon’s home was not too far away. The kingdom was well shaded by many trees, for the rare occurrence that a black wing would ever need to venture out in the daytime. There weren’t many people who traveled the streets in the day, but on the rare occasion he passed someone he always wore clothing to protect his identity. 

There were many things that were nice about Doyoon’s abode. Mostly, the fact that Doyoon loved to bake and he almost always had baked goods prepared. He lived alone, so there were no parents. 

This visit was no different. As he walked into the home without knocking, he could only moan as the smell of fresh brownies invaded his nose. “Doyoon-ah, those brownies smell wonderful.” 

He pulled the equally tall boy into his arms and squeezed him.  
“They’re my special brownies. I know how much you love those.” He threw Seungcheol a wink, knowing how much he liked the charm. He began reaching for the treats.

“How did you know I was coming? Hm?” He said, somewhat muffled by stuffing his face with the brownies. 

“I just know things sometimes. A little birdy you told me that you were stressed and needed to, ah, relax a bit,” Doyoon touched Seungcheol’s chest, slowly sliding his hands down to feel the muscles beneath the cloth, “And I knew that I had just the herb for you.”

Swallowing his bite, he pecked Doyoon’s lips. “I take it that you probably added extra this time, huh? Pretty soon I’ll be higher than the moon.” His hands settled on Doyoon’s thin waist. “It’ll just be you and me tonight, no parents, no responsibilites…”

“Sounds like a plan, baby.”

~*#*~

Seungcheol woke up feeling like he had a weight crushing him. The owner of this weight was none other than Doyoon. The room felt like a million degrees, considering they were both still fully clothed and Seungcheol tended to act like a living heater. 

“Gnnf… Let me up, Yoonie.” Seungcheol groaned, attempting to stretch out.

“No. You’re so warm,” Doyoon snuggled closer into Seungcheol’s chest. 

“No, come on, the sun is setting I need to go home-”

“Don’t you want to stay with me Seungcheol?” He felt a hand palming him through his pants, massaging his morning hard-on. “I can make it worth your while.”

Seungcheol moaned as his clothed dick was massaged. “They’ll know I snuck out,” 

“Would you rather be there for breakfast with mommy? Or would you rather let me suck your big fat cock, hm?” Doyoon slid his hand up Seungcheol’s pants and under his shirt, ghosting his fingers over Seungcheol’s happy trail. “I know you want it.”

“Hnn…” Doyoon slid his hand past the waistband of his pants, only to have it removed by Seungcheol seconds later. “I do, but with the ball coming up I really can’t afford to be in trouble, I’m sorry, fuck,” He quickly slid out of the bed, pulling his shirt down over his obvious erection.

Doyoon sighed and flopped back on his bed, understanding but no less unhappy about it all. “Fine.”

“You know it’s nothing personal,” He slipped his shoes on. “I’ll be back and I’ll make it up to you, how does that sound?”

“You owe me.” 

He leaned over Doyoon’s bed and kissed him. There was tongue and pressure and morning breath and it wasn’t anything short of a meaningful kiss. “I do owe you. I’ll see you later, alright?”

With that, he was out the door.

~*#*~

He thought the sun was up, but it wasn’t quite up. Doyoon’s nest is just shit at blocking out any light.

The sun was not in the sky, even a bit. There was an orange glow over the horizon, but Seungcheol could still keep his wings relaxed and outstretched without fear of sun poisoning. 

He was still flustered over the morning’s events and decided it probably wasn’t a good choice to go home with an erection. Along with the newly found additional time, he took the long way home.

Doyoon lived a good ways away from the central portion of the kingdom, being where their castle was. Because of this, Seungcheol could stroll around the kingdom’s border line where it met Aznia. Dawn and Dusk were the two times where one didn't exactly know what to expect. It was a neutral time in the day for both white and black wings, so there could be some intermingling or none at all. Regardless, Seungcheol was the “superior” of the two, and surely anyone who tried to cause trouble would think twice first.

There was no significant markings along the border dividing the two kingdoms. Should a stranger look at this and ask what it was, they would respond with just land and trees. 

There were mushrooms and berry bushes and many colorful flowers. Seungcheol liked to take this walk around lunchtime to clear his mind. It was peaceful.

And it was peaceful. Until he heard a piercing scream from not too far away.


	2. Chapter Two

He didn’t realize that his legs were moving, nor did he realize he had caught someone falling from the sky. Even with them in his arms, it had all happened in the blink of an eye.

Speaking of eyes, this boy had very beautiful brown eyes. His hair, it was auburn in the morning sun and he had never seen a color so pretty-

He realized he was staring after only a few awkward seconds, when he became aware of the trembling. Another scan of his face gave away to Seungcheol how he was feeling: terrified. Seungcheol could understand why, as he looked past his face and saw the white wings he carried behind him. Pushing that information aside, he began looking over him for any marks, wounds or blood.

“Are you hurt?” Seungcheol asked the white wing, whose eyes were wide with fear.

When he only received back silence, he set the boy down. “I’m Seung-”

The white wing scuttled back many feet, putting a safe amount of distance between them. Seungcheol swallowed. “I’m Seungcheol.”

The smaller looks him up and down, turning up a lip at him. He fluffed up his wings in an attempt to seem larger than he actually was. And… was that a hiss? Seungcheol cocked a brow at the display, but he could only find it humorous and perhaps, endearing. “Don’t hurt yourself there, little white.”

The white wing huffed and blew his hair out of his face. As he reached up to fix his hair, his wings slumped down. He could then see that one of his wings looked strange, like it was bent somewhere in the wrong way. He didn’t want to offend this stranger, though, so he stayed quiet.

“Why haven’t you killed me yet?" He was still trembling slightly, Seungcheol could see it in his shoulders. "Are you waiting for me to run? Do you want a chase?"

“Calm down, little white. Do I need to kill you? You don't look like a threat to me, you don’t seem like you could hurt a fly even if you desired to.” Seungcheol crossed his arms, amused at the white wings antics.

“I-", The white wing paused, "No, please don’t kill me.” The white wing looked down, shuffling his feet. Seungcheol could see his submissive nature show through his fiery personality.  
“Alright.” Seungcheol touched his chin, mocking deep thought. “I won’t kill you, on one condition. Tell me your name.”

“My name is Junghan.” The white wing, now known as Junghan, answered softly.

The area they were in was mostly open, save for the tree they were under. Judging by the looks of the tree, it had been dead for ages, although it had been old when it happened. There were no leaves and the branches were bare. It made a nice place to sit and look at the stars, he used to climb it as a child because the branches were still quite sturdy.

“What were you doing in this tree?”

“I was just climbing it. I slipped, bite me.” He answered almost too quickly.

“Climbing the tree, huh? You seem a bit old for climbing trees.”

Junghan huffed, “Don’t tell me what I can and cannot do, you don’t know me.”

“No, I don’t know you, but I know that with how pretty you are you probably have someone back at home worrying about you, worried that some big bad black wing is going to snatch you and turn you into dinner.” Seungcheol chuckled a bit, although all he said was true - this white wing looked too beautiful and pure to be playing on this border of danger, potentially his own life or death.

“There isn’t anyone.” They both became silent.

He hadn’t realized it, but in the short span of time they had talked, the sun had completely set. “Why are you out so late? Especially now, this is really dangerous.”

“I just like it out here. You know, the sun set and it’s cooler…” Junghan trailed off.

“Does this have anything to do with your wing?” Seungcheol asked, well aware he may be crossing some untold boundary line. Somehow, even though they were hardly acquaintances, there was a strange feeling in the air between them that made him feel like anything could be shared in confidence. Perhaps it was their opposite wing colors and the likelihood they’d never run into each other again.

Junghan’s eyes went wide when he mentioned his disability. “It... I-” He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, letting a peaceful silence wash over them.

It was a few minutes later when he broke the silence. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this, you’re just a stranger.. But I can’t fly. Never have been able to. My stupid wings won’t let me. I’m the laughing stock of Aznia.”

Seungcheol was never good with comforting others, especially strangers, so he stayed silent.

“Everyone my age has passed flight school already, and they laugh about how I’m so dumb that I can’t even get off the ground when there’s toddlers who can get a lift higher than I can.”

“I think your wings are beautiful.” Seungcheol said, blatantly. This left Junghan momentarily speechless.

“I’ve never seen them before. I- that’s not true, what I mean is I’ve never seen them up close before. I didn’t realize how white they were.” They looked so different actually on a living, breathing person.

It was quiet between them again, briefly before Seungcheol straightened. “Oh shit. It’s night out, you need to go home!” Seungcheol blurted out, pushing the white wing in a dangerous direction. “I’m late, and you’re in danger, and fuck!”

“Um, Seungcheol,” He giggled. He actually giggled. “You’re pushing me the wrong way.”

Seungcheol had to resist the temptation to flick the white winged boy right in the forehead. “Go home, Junghan.” He released him and watched as Junghan turned away, heading the right direction this time. From the back, he could see how truly elegant those white wings were. It was almost breathtaking.

He felt creepy when he realized he had been staring at his wings. He wondered many things about him already. What does it feel like to be in the sun and not hurt? Is it hot? How can they even see when it’s so blinding? He wondered things personal about Junghan too. Do they play the same games like the black wings, like hunting geese in the sky? How old was Junghan? He looked pretty young. Was he mated? Did he have children? Probably not if no one was waiting at home for him, or if he was a widow. Why was his wing hurt? He said he didn't have anybody - he was too kind to be left unloved.

He shook his head as he turned to go home, no doubt to be reprimanded for missing breakfast. Somehow, he didn’t mind all that much.  
He missed witnessing Junghan turning around, words dying on his lips before they came out. 'Will I see you again?'

 

~*#*~

 

The sun had been completely down when he parted ways from Junghan, and by the time he walked up the steps to the castle’s main entrance the stars were bright and twinkling. He didn’t bother wasting his time trying to sneak in and pretend he had overslept; He knew that they had gone in his room and discovered him missing and could connect the dots to his whereabouts.

It was odd though how when he walked in the castle, there was nobody to be found. Had he truly been so late that they had moved on from breakfast, into their own respective duties? Usually Hansol would be around playing with his wooden train cars, his laughter resonating off the cobblestone walls and flittering through the halls of the castle. This time, it was just silent.

He didn’t hear him approach, there was no warning. All he knew that suddenly he was being pulled a foot closer to the ground right by his ear.

“Y’think you can just be out all night doin whatever the fuck y’ins want?” Dear god, he sure could smell him. Someone let him have too much alcohol.

“I don’t -ow- I don’t think that, dad,” Seungcheol winced, attempting to wiggle out of his father’s intense grip on his ear. He was successful, until he found himself shoved hard and laying on the cold floor.

“Are you just whoring it up out there? Sneaking out in the middle of the night and fucking anything that spreads it’s legs wide enough?” Jaehwan spat at him.

“What? No! I went to go see Doyoon.” Seungcheol looked up, hoping Jaehwan’s rampage would end knowing where he had been. They liked Doyoon.

“I can’t have you havin illegitimate children.” Jaehwan straightened, letting up.

“I know, dad.”

“Good. You know better than that, you little shit. And the last thing we need is for you to be sleeping with people and starting rumors, you need to settle down and find a mate son.”

“Yes, dad.” Seungcheol used his elbows to push up into a sitting position. Jaehwan kicked his knee, once again set off.

“I’m sorry, what was that, brat? I ought to beat you for how you been behavin lately, making your mother worry about you,” Jaehwan snarled.

“Yes… sir.”

“Yes sir, what?”

“Yes sir. I’ll be on better behavior, sir.”

“Damn right you will be. And if you know what’s best for you, your ass will be at that dinner table, not a minute late if you value your life.” Jaehwan gave him once last head to toe glance, looking disgusted.

Seungcheol grimaced as he stood up, after Jaehwan had since closed the door to the room. “Yes sir.” He mumbled to himself, before continuing to his room.

His bed was velvet and soft, pillowy and so easy to sink into. He hadn’t even realized he had dozed off, or that somebody had even entered his room until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Mom?” He lazily lifted his head, blinking so his eyes could clearly see.

“You look a little beat down.” She sat on the edge of the bed, gently pushing the hair back from Seungcheol’s forehead.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just got in a little pinch with a pig I was wrestling earlier, I was trying to get us some bacon.” Just as easily as he lied, she knew the truth behind his lie. However, she played along with it.

“That’s very kind of you.”

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Everything will be okay, Seungcheol. I know there is a lot of pressure on you. No matter what happens, I will always be proud of you. You may be grown up and ready to mate someone, but you’ll always be my little boy. I’ll always love you and Hansol until my last breath, and that will always be true.”

Seungcheol smiled, nuzzling into Momo’s warm hand.

“I love you too mom.”

“Good. Now get some rest. You don’t have any lessons today since you weren’t here, but expect to work twice as hard tomorrow.” She stood up, and it was almost impossible to miss her wince as she stood. “Your father expects you to be at dinner, too.”

“How old were you when you and dad mated?”

Momo’s brows raised at the unexpected question. “How old was I? I was eighteen, a little younger than you are now.”

Seungcheol shook his head, burying it more into his pillow. “You were just a child.” They weren’t considered mature until they reached age twenty.

“I was young, yes…”, She trailed off. “I’ll see you at dinner, dear.” With a small smile, she limped out of his room.

 

~*#*~

 

Seungcheol was sore, there was no doubt about that. True to Jaehwan’s word, Seungcheol was worked until he was bleeding and had emptied his stomach a total of three times throughout the day. He had crashed in his bed before the sun had shown any signs of rising.

He considered himself somewhat lucky that he managed to fall asleep so early when he had such busy plans the next day- plans that he may or may not had forgotten about. He’s quite positive that he slept like the dead. Like the dead, he was also sure that he could sleep forever. When he felt two pairs of hands shaking him awake, he could only think that somebody had a death wish.

“Fuck off.” He attempted to hide himself under his blanket. If he burrowed, maybe they wouldn't find him.

“No, get your stanky ass out of bed. Today is the ball!” The voice of Doyoon practically screeched, promptly removing all of Seungcheol’s blankets, his protection.

He curled into himself, suddenly twenty degrees colder. “Leave me alone. I’m tired.”

“No can do. I’m under strict orders to make sure you’re up and looking snazzy by breakfast.” Doyoon started to undress Seungcheol while he laid in bed. Seungcheol was praying that his bed would just swallow him whole.

“Go suck a dick, Doyoon.” He flipped the doe-eyed boy off, but he made no resistance against the undressing. It was too much effort.

“Gladly. Should it be yours? Jihoon’s looking a little lonely in the corner over there, I think he wants to play too.” He ghosted his fingers over Seungcheol’s thigh.

“You take shit too literally.” He sat up, rubbing his eyes, giving up on going back to bed. “Both of you came? Seriously?”

Jihoon picked a fuzz off his wool sweater. “Your mom bribed us with meat, what can I say.”

“Damnit mom…” He buried his face in his hands.

Doyoon started laying clothes next to Seungcheol on the bed, “Now get dressed.”

“Yeah, yeah, hold on, let a guy take a piss first.” He grumbled as he got up from the bed, over to his window. He cracked it open just a tad, letting in small rays of sunlight. Exposure to the sun for a minute or two wouldn’t do any harm. Outside of his room, on this side of the castle, was the garden. It was enclosed, and the only people who had access to it were people inside of the castle. At this time of day, he was almost certain that nobody would be out there. Most of the time he didn’t let it stop him even if there was, he just made sure that nobody was facing his direction. His room was on the second floor and the garden was obviously on the ground, should he need an excuse he could simply blame the rain or a bird. He liked to think that he was doing his part to help the flowers, by “watering” them, as he pushed his boxers down enough to free his nether regions and release the pressure.

Doyoon rolled his eyes at the display. Jihoon didn’t seem disturbed in the slightest.

“None of the people at this ball are going to be good enough to be your mate, Seungcheol.” added Jihoon, ever the pessimist.

“I know. Our precious prince needs someone who can bake for him and keep him spoiled, hm? They always say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.” Doyoon gave Seungcheol his best heart eyes, despite him not even looking.

“That’s bullshit. Seungcheol is the heir to throne of the strongest kingdom, ever. We can’t sit around eating pot brownies all day or Aznia will kick our asses and get revenge for what we’ve done to them. He needs someone strong, who can challenge him and better him in that way. Like me.” Jihoon fluffed his wings, believing himself to be the better of the two to be Seungcheol’s mate.

Doyoon could not contain his laughter, as it echoed throughout the room. “Like you?” He bent over, like he couldn’t breathe.

Tucking himself back in and slipping on the pants Doyoon laid on the bed, he pretended like this maddness didn’t exist.

“You’re a pipsqueak! I’ve seen pigeons with larger wingspans than yours!” He slapped his knee before falling into a plush chair.

Jihoon, cheeks red, angrily stood up. “He doesn’t need anyone to cook for him, he’ll be a damn king! At least I have more value than someone who’s only worth is to spread their legs and bake!”

Seungcheol buttoned his pants. “Alright, that’s enough you two.”

Doyoon snorted, “At least I have somebody to spread my legs for, bitch. It’s called being desirable!”

Jihoon’s wings spread, in his attempt to display dominance over the other black wing. “You’d spread your legs for anything with a dick and a pulse!”

Seungcheol let them bicker until Doyoon charged him, nails ready to claw off Jihoon’s face. Then he was up with a snarl, wings unfolding in a display of dominance.

“That. Is. Enough. Go sit down, both of you.” Seungcheol used his Authoritative Tone™, seamlessly getting his message across as he watch both boys sat down, arms crossed.

“What will I ever do with you two?” He asked, immediately regretting it when he could only imagine their smart ass replies. 'Bend me over a table, Prince' or 'Show me who my real daddy is' were just a couple examples of memories that echoed in his mind.

It was going to be a long day.

 

~*#*~

 

 

The ball was loud. When there was so many people crammed into a ballroom, along with musicians in the corner, the sound just filled all the empty space. One thing that every elite and every person of royalty had in common was that they loved to talk - and loudly at that.

He had, of course, introduced himself to every guest who arrived. It was the proper etiquette when hosting such an event. He had been looking around in an attempt to find one particular guest, but without having met them before, he faced a challenge.

What did this prince look like?

He had met everyone as they entered, so perhaps he had come later. He could cross out people he knew, people whose names he’d forgotten but faces he could recognize, but he was still helpless in finding the prince of Elmea.

He stopped in his tracks when people somehow coincidentally cleared a path, showing him a face he didn’t recognize. He stepped closer to this new person, wearing a masquerade mask.

“Hello, I don’t think I greeted you.”

The boy bowed, clearly knowing who Seungcheol was and recognizing his power and position. “Yes, hello Seungcheol. I didn’t catch you earlier, my father and I came in a different way.”

“The king didn’t tell me your name, may I ask it now?” Seungcheol found something attractive about this taller boy. He just couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

“Junhui. Wen Junhui.” He took Seungcheol’s hand and kissed the back of it. “However, you can just call me Jun, if you’d like.”

Seungcheol couldn’t hide the pink that was on his cheeks. Luckily, the room was fairly dark, with how crowded it was. As Junhui bent over, Seungcheol noticed a blue sheen to them in the dim lighting, they reminded him of a raven's coloring. Perhaps it was some kind of mutation since they seceded from Orvance, or maybe his eyes were playing trcks on him. It could just be the lighting.

“Oh. I- Okay, Jun.” He apparently couldn’t form intelligent sentences anymore. “Are you having a nice time?”

“I am now.” Junhui grinned.

Maybe it was the shape of his face, since he did seem someone soft under that mask, although his attitude screamed anything but. Maybe it was his shoulder length brown hair that seemed somehow familiar…

“Why don’t the two of us go somewhere a little more quiet?” Junhui asked.

Seungcheol was more than happy to follow, Junhui taking his hand and pulling him away.

 

~*#*~

 

The party lasted for quite a few hours. By the time that he returned from talking with Junhui, many of the guests had left. Junhui said that his father and he would be leaving soon as well, since the travel back to Elmea was over a day's trip.

Some servants had began cleaning up the mess. Many people had gotten drunk and gone home to get it on with their partners. Seungcheol was glad they left instead of getting cozy on the floor. That was such a strange year…

“Meet anyone who caught your attention?” Seungcheol turned towards the voice, discovered to be Jaehwan, who was surprisingly not drunk out of his mind. Given such an occasion, it was unusual he denied all the alcohol.

“That Prince of Elmea did seem rather nice. We got along well.” Seungcheol smiled, although he still hadn’t completely made up his mind about the raven-winged boy. “I think he would fit in nicely here in Orvance.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break! I was out of town for a week and didn't have anything prepared for my absence! :(  
> This chapter is nearly twice as long as the previous chapters, so hopefully that makes up for my lost time~
> 
> There's no warning for this chapter and we haven't gotten into anything bad in the previous chapters, but I would like to take a moment while we're still early in to lay out a broad warning. I am not going to be putting warnings on each individual chapter. This is just a personal preference. When I am reading a fic and it gives a slight warning to something that's going to happen that chapter, it doesn't explicitly spoil anything but I still feel as if I've been robbed of the surprise. 
> 
> Please please please read the tags and warnings listed for the entirety of the fic. I have mostly everything plotted out and anything listed WILL happen, sometimes on numerous occasions. If there is anything up there that makes you uncomfortable, please take care of yourself and don't read what is harmful to you. If you want to ask the extent that something may be depicted, I can answer that too if you'd like :)
> 
> Please enjoy~<3

The crisp midnight air was what Seungcheol woke up to.

It had been two nights since the formal ball that Seungcheol’s father, King Jaehwan, hosted, in an attempt to find him a mate.

Seungcheol didn’t want to say he had a good time - it wasn’t exceptional and he surely could’ve had more fun on his own. He had hardly met any new faces among the rich and noble, although he did meet Junhui. Junhui had been tall, sharp, and everything he’d expect from a prince. He had the looks, he had a charming personality, and it left Seungcheol all the more curious about the boy. After the ball ended in the early hours of the morning, the raven-winged prince had left to go back to his own kingdom, Elmea. From now on, their communication would likely be limited to letters, until one could visit the other.

Regardless, Seungcheol had shut himself off from the world as soon as he could.

Right after Junhui left the ball, he hadn't had any obligation to stay either. There had still some nobles who had drunkenly hung around, but all the mated ones had left, leaving the “single and ready to mingle” to do just that. The queen, Momo, had even left with little Hansol before the sun showed any signs of rising. With that, he deemed it safe to make his own escape.

The sun had been out, so he hadn't been able make the journey to the hot springs to take a proper bath. Cold well water in the tub did its job, as he reeked of body odor and alcohol. Outside of the ballroom the castle was quiet, but with the commotion inside the ballroom he had known he could sneak out of the large palace without too grand of an escape plan.

The center of Orvance was littered with trees, dense enough that if there was ever an emergency, one could travel without worry of sun poisoning. The walk to Doyoon’s nest had been short. Then, he holed himself up in said nest for an approximate two nights worth of time.

Now, he woke up to the crisp midnight air, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. He was far too comfortable to bother pretending to even be awake. His internal clock was chiming, telling him that he'd slept in much later than usual. Had the internal clock been a real person, he’d likely have responded with “fuck you” (and maybe a punch to the face. Maybe.)

The nature around them was always so beautiful. He could hear the grass whistling in the wind and the occasional hoot from an owl. His arms and toes were cold due to the lack of a blanket, but where he was pressed up against his friend, skin to skin, he felt warm enough to thaw a glacier.

Luckily, since they were night dwellers, he didn’t have to worry about the atrocious blinding light of the sun in the morning. He cautiously slipped out from the woven blanket and sat up from the bed, his enhanced night vision kicking in for him to see where the fuck he left his clothes. 

Pulling on his pants and somewhat successfully managing to stand on one foot simultaneously, Seungcheol looked at the frail boy sleeping. He could easily see the beauty in Doyoon, it wasn’t hard. His skin was pale and milky white, he was thin (and in Seungcheol’s opinion, too thin. One should not be able to count their own ribs) and agile. The way he laid there he honestly looked like he was posing for a painting. The way his hands were so delicately placed, the way the moonlight reflected on his skin and the way the blanket he’d made just barely managed to cover his most private nether regions.

Doyoon could be described as almost perfect.

Seungcheol could no longer avoid his responsibilities, though. He knew it, but that didn't make walking away any easier. He didn’t want to leave, but he knew that he should probably stop by the castle and show his parents that 'hey, I am still alive, sorry mom and dad' and hope he wouldn’t receive the ass whooping of the century.

Seungcheol was trying his best to stay quiet and let the younger boy sleep as much as he could. After all, sleep was a precious thing (and Doyoon always claimed that you can’t get enough beauty sleep).

Despite his best efforts and biologically heightened balance, once he had one pant leg on and switched to the other, he landed ass first on Doyoon’s floor with a horribly loud thud.

“Shit,” He stayed perfectly still, thinking he hadn’t woken him up.

“Seungcheollie?” Doyoon lifted his head, squinting sleepily in the dark. “What was that noise?”

Seungcheol sighed, “I fell pulling my pants on. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“Come back to bed. I’m cold and you know how easily I get sick.” Doyoon stuck his arms out that way a child would, silently begging their parent to hold them. Doyoon could probably be compared to a child in many ways.

“I can’t, you know I have real responsibilities. I can’t just stay here forever.” Seungcheol had a hard time saying no to him though, and maybe sitting on the bed and pulling his pants on so he didn’t fall again might be a good idea. He crawled up on the bed as gently as he could, despite Doyoon already being awake.  
“Muffin, I’m pretty sure if you laid off the drugs you’d actually gain a few pounds and you wouldn’t be cold and you wouldn’t get sick as much.” He leaned back slightly so he could kiss his cheek.

“Mmm I like it when you call me muffin… It’s so sexy.” Doyoon grinned up at Seungcheol. “You really could just stay here. I can make you breakfast, give you a massage… Your parents already love me and I’d be the perfect mate.”

Seungcheol couldn’t find a nice way to say ‘but you’re just my friend, and this is just casual’ or ‘but you’re not my soulmate, we aren’t meant to be’, so he settled for a grunt as he stood back up, buckling his pants.

He picked up his shirt and slipped that on too. “I really should go.”

“When will I see you again?” Doyoon sat up, ignoring how the blanket adjusted and exposed his soft inner thigh.

“It won’t be long. I just should check in on things, y’know.” Seungcheol brushed himself off, with every intention of truly leaving this time. “Let everybody know that I haven’t been killed or kidnapped.”

Doyoon snorted, “Who would ever want to kidnap you? You’re an ass a solid eighty percent of the time. A total dickhead. I’m surprised your dad still refers to you as Seungcheol instead of ‘that-one-douche-son-that’ --”

Seungcheol leaned in and cut him off with a gentle kiss him, grinning as he felt Doyoon still going on before he eventually succumbed. Seungcheol knew it was one of Doyoon’s weaknesses, he simply couldn't refuse a kiss. He ignored the morning breath between them, after all, they’d had nastier kisses.

He stood back up, a smirk on his lips knowing that every word Doyoon had said was true. “I’m pretty sure you would kidnap me if it wasn’t punishable by death.”

“Yeah, well”, he grumbled, “You’re just stupid for missing such a perfect opportunity.” Doyoon laid back down with a huff, pulling his blanket up to his neck.

“Bye, Doyoon.” Seungcheol stepped out the door, still grinning from Doyoon’s antics.

“Bye dickface cocksucker.”

 

~*#*~

 

The nights were getting chillier as winter neared. It hadn’t snowed yet and a majority of the trees hadn’t begun shedding any of their leaves, but the temperature still dropped in the darker hours. 

He didn’t want to go home. In his mind he knew he was stalling and putting off the inevitable, but the little demon on his shoulder was telling him that he was technically on his way home. He was just taking an exponentially longer way. 

The castle was just minutes from Doyoon’s nest, but a walk to the border and then walking along the arc of the trees for a bit before returning to the castle was a good way to kill an hour or two. 

He could hear the crunch of leaves under his feet. He could almost feel the dew beginning to cling to the grass as the night went on. Closing his eyes, he could feel tiny pixies kissing his skin. 

He wondered what it was like to be any race other than his own.

There was of course his own race - the murderous black wings with no sense of morality, sure. The gentle, nature loving white wings. Despite Jaehwan’s interest in keeping Orvance a kingdom aware of only these two races, Seungcheol would have to be an idiot to believe that were it. His own friends had shared their stories about meeting a fairy in the outskirts of the kingdom or seeing a dragon in the distance. Satyrs and elves and mermaids - they were all out there, Seungcheol was positive about it. 

He dreamt about a world where all the races coexist. After all, legend had it there was such a time, even if just brief. 

After the events of the Great Legend took place, all other races except black wings were banished from Orvance. The need to make such a vivid declaration was hardly necessary, considering all the other creatures had vanished by then. Jaehwan needed it on paper, he needed it to be known so that way when any other creature makes the slightest step onto Orvance’s territory, the whole kingdom has permission - and honestly, was encouraged - to murder whoever dares to do so. Who in their right mind would want to be governed by such a monster?

One could say that white wings and black wings have historically had never gotten along, and with Jaehwan’s hatred of other races, especially white wings, it’s no surprise that the Great Legend happened. It was bound to.

But what he did to his own brother?

Seungcheol could only shake his head at the thought. He had gotten many lessons over it, he knew the history and could recite the story like the back of his hand, but Jaehwan never talked about it. He talked about the remnants of it, sure, and (with great enthusiasm) the superiority of the black wing race. He never talked about his own role in the legend. 

He wished he could understand that fear, or at least experience it. He remembered many days prior when he encountered his first white wing, his instincts telling him to help rather than to hurt. He could read the white wing’s expression, could smell the fear dripping from him, but he just could not understand that feeling.

Junghan - that was his name. Seungcheol wondered what Junghan was doing.

Did he run home and tell his family he was almost killed? Create false rumors that black wings were moving into their territory?

It was night time. Maybe the white wing was at home, laying in bed. Hopefully he was keeping warm-

“What are you doing back here?” Asked a gentle voice.

He was unaware how long he had been standing there, probably looking like an idiot. He had no idea where he was. His eyes shot open and he quickly surveyed the area to a) find this person who deemed it funny to startle him from his deep thoughts and b) find out where the fuck he was. At first, he saw a tree. A large tree, dead for many decades from the looks of it. Wait, this was familiar…

A few feet to the left of the tree was Junghan, glowing in the moonlight and crossing his arms and oh, he didn't look too enthused.

“I should be asking you that same question.”

Even with 10 feet between them, Seungcheol caught Junghan rolling his eyes. They stood in silence, although it was not uncomfortable. Seungcheol saw a shift in Junghan’s demeanor, from crossed arms and annoyance, to a gentler relaxing of his wings. 

“I was practicing trying to fly, again. I just lost track of time and I saw you standing there staring at the sky in a trance or something. I wasn’t sure if I should call a medic or something.” He huffed. He liked to seem tough, but the way he was rubbing his arm screamed out shy and cute to Seungcheol.

“What’s in that basket?” Seungcheol pointed to the base of the tree, where a small basket sat.  
“Oh?” Junghan turned to look, like he had forgotten he had brought the item along. “It’s bread. I skipped dinner to come out here, I figured I should have a snack.”

Seungcheol began walking towards Junghan.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Junghan uncrossed his arms and looked ready to push Seungcheol away should he get too close. He was scowling at him but it fell when Seungcheol walked right past him, and began scaling the tree.

He sat down on the thickest branch. “What are you staring at? Come up here.”

Junghan blew a puff of air. “Why should I?”

“You haven’t eaten yet and it’s late. Who knows what kind of beasts you could encounter out here? You’ll need the energy to go home, fend off some monsters. Who knows, I’ve heard there’s been some black wings in this area. You don’t want to run into one of those.” Junghan could hear the grin in Seungcheol’s voice and couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips.

Junghan grabbed the basket and climbed the tree he had grown so familiar with. Even in the dark, he still knew where to grab and step. “How did you know I haven’t eaten it yet?”

“I could still smell it when I passed the basket.” He took the basket from Junghan, opening it up and taking a roll for himself. 

“Wow, you really are selfish aren’t you?” Junghan gasped out in disbelief.

“What? We don’t often eat this.”

Junghan looked even more confused by that, but decided to stuff his face rather than question it. He hadn’t realized how much energy he burned attempting to fly for such a long period of time. 

They again sat in a comfortable silence. It was quiet save for howling owls and the occasionally snapping of twigs as deer explored. Even when Junghan’s cold chittering broke the silence, no words were exchanged as Seungcheol draped his warm leather jacket around Junghan’s shoulders.

Junghan looked at him, at least his general direction, with a mix of confusion and surprise. Seungcheol just smiled back, and took another bite of the bread. 

“Did you make the bread yourself?”

“Of course I did. Every white wing knows how to bake bread from the time they can walk, really.” Junghan was exasperated by such a stupid question, like it was common knowledge.

“Oh.” Seungcheol didn’t pick up on the sassiness of Junghan’s answer. “That’s neat. Bread is difficult to make, it’s so easy to mess it up… You guys are talented.”

Junghan softened at the praise and mentally slapped his hand for getting short with Seungcheol.

“I… I suppose so.”

A few more minutes passed in comfortable silence, and somewhere along the lines they shifted from a foot apart to half a foot, to touching shoulders and leaning against one another.

“I could teach you to fly, if you’d like.”

Junghan sat up straighter at the offer. 

“You, what?”

“I could teach you to fly.” Seungcheol looked at him and blinked a few times, like it was the easiest and most obvious question ever. 

“I- Thanks, but even the most talented flying instructor couldn't get me to get any lift with a wing as damaged as mine. My parents paid a lot for instructors and all failed. It’s hopeless.” Junghan slumped again.

Seungcheol lifted Junghan’s chin with a finger, “Your flying instructors aren’t me.”

Junghan looked into Seungcheol’s eyes and could see the smile in them in the moonlight. “How do I know I can trust you?” He gently shied away from his finger, keeping a distance between them again.

“You can trust me.” Even though everything in Junghan’s instincts screamed 'run and hide', and he had no reason at all to trust Seungcheol, somehow saying those four words was enough to comfort him.

“Alright… You can try.”

Seungcheol hugged Junghan tightly, squeezing him close. “Aren’t you excited? I’m going to teach you to fly!”

Junghan was speechless by the sudden hug attack and invasion of his personal bubble. “Uhh..”

Seungcheol let him go, but he looked no less happy than an excited puppy. “This is going to be great!”

Junghan could only stare at Seungcheol practically bouncing. Too much energy.

Shit. How could Seungcheol forget he was supposed to be going home? He could only imagine the repercussions of disappearing for two days. But… What was just a little more time added on? “It is getting late though. You need to go home, and I need to go home.” 

Junghan nodded, though he made no movement to actually get off the branch.

“Your family is likely worried about you.” 

'Likely not', Junghan told himself, “They’ll be fine.”

Seungcheol hopped off the branch with ease, landing on his feet and a hand. He looked up at Junghan, waiting for him to follow, but he made no such move.

“Jump.”

“Will you catch me?”

Seungcheol opened his arms for the white wing. “Of course.”

Junghan dropped the empty basket, and hugged onto the trunk of the tree. He counted to three before he shut his eyes and jumped, ready for this to be the time for Seungcheol to miss, or intentionally let him fall and laugh at him.

He was still squeezing his eyes shut even after he was in Seungcheol’s warm arms, and gently being set down feet first on the ground. “See? That wasn’t so bad.”

Junghan took a few steps so he could brush imaginary dirt and tree bark off of himself. “Yeah yeah, okay.”

“Will you be alright to make it home alone?”

“I’ve done it before and lived.” 

Seungcheol chewed on his cheek, not liking how the thought of him walking back home alone made him nervous.

“Just… Don’t run into any black wings, alright? And if you do, tell them they’ll have Hell to pay. In the form of Seungcheol.”

Junghan laughed at the dramatics, actually doubling over and slapping his knee. “They’ll have Hell to pay,” He said in an overly deep voice, mocking Seungcheol.

Seungcheol crossed his arms. “Fine, go get yourself tortured and killed by one then, see if I care.”

Junghan stuck his tongue out at him. “Do you want to meet back here again? To teach me to fly?”

“Oh shit I didn’t even think about that. I guess we should arrange some kind of meeting time, huh?”

Seungcheol looked at the tree in thought. Surely he would be punished for skipping his duties. “Let’s always meet here at this tree. I will be busy for the next few days so let’s agree on… In three moons from tonight?”

“Three from tonight? I can do that.”

Seungcheol stepped closer then, gently grabbing Junghan’s hand and kissing the back of it. “I’ll see you then.”

Junghan swallowed and pretended the act didn’t send butterflies to his stomach, but he pulled his hand back when Seungcheol let go.

The night was chilly and despite his thick skin, Seungcheol had goosebumps. He paid no mind to his forgotten jacket, knowing that Junghan was safe and warm.

 

~*#*~

 

It was much past midnight when he entered the castle. By this time of night, they had probably long since eaten and finished lunch. Seungcheol looked around the castle cautiously, unsure of the mood. Were people looking for him? Or did people not care?

He was about to slip through a doorway when a small bodied person bumped into him. 

“Hey, watch where you’re going mister- Oh, hey Seungcheol.” Hansol smiled up at him, bright as ever and glowing. He was missing one of his front teeth.

“Daddy told me to practice my hunting. Will you come help me bubby?” In his hand was a special carving knife, a gift for Hansol’s most recent birthday. 

“Of course I will, let me go change my clothes okay?” He ruffled Hansol’s golden hair, and hurried up to his room.

Maybe if he helped Hansol with his hunting, Jaehwan wouldn't be so mad.

~~~

They were kneeling in the grass, hidden behind a bush. Not that it particularly mattered because squirrels have the intelligence of a peanut, but they still hid. It was good to make it a habit to be as stealthy as possible.

“Now,” he whispered, holding Hansol close. “You see him digging and hiding that nut? If you sneak up on him, that’s your opportunity.”

Hansol nodded, clutching onto his knife. He had made countless attempts before to capture a squirrel or manage to hunt a bird or rabbit but never successfully.

Hansol saw the way Jaehwan sometimes looked at Seungcheol and praised him. He would pat him on the shoulder for bringing home a bear or showing a blanket he made from a deer pelt. 

Hansol yearned to be praised like that, too. 

“Bubby, when should I go?” Hansol asked, nearly bouncing in his boots.

“Wait for it… wait…” Seungcheol held onto Hansol’s wrist, holding him back.

The squirrel started digging a small hole for his walnut. “Now! Quietly!” 

Hansol crawled lowly as quick as he could, ready to pounce on the squirrel and catch it with his hands. Black wings has longer nails, like claws, and thicker skin on the palms of their hands to allow for raw hunting. They were adapted predators after all. As he approached, the squirrel stood up, sensing a shift in the environment. Hansol slowed down, but was still too eager. He whispered to himself “Come here!” as he dove after the squirrel, but it was too quick. He slid in the dirt, clenching his fists where there was a lack of an animal. Another missed chance.

Hansol sat up from the ground and brushed off what he could, but he had dirt streaked all over his shirt and pants. Momo would be mad, considering his face was dirty too. “I was so close…”

Seungcheol walked and sat next to him, rubbing Hansol’s back to comfort the smaller boy. “You did so good though! That was awesome! I wish you could’ve seen the way you dove, it was so cool, like something that you see from those hunting demonstrations!” Seungcheol was smiling wide, as if mentally imagining that Hansol was some kind of super hero hunter.

One must want to encourage children even when they fail. One shouldn't drag them down for what mistakes they made, but one could applaud the things they did well.

Hansol’s face lit up as Seungcheol all but praised him and made him feel better about himself. “Was it really that cool?”

“It was so cool.” Seungcheol pulled Hansol into his lap, and noogied his head. “Ah! Gotcha!!”

Hansol’s giggles and Seungcheol’s chuckles filled the forest. 

“Come on, let’s look for something else.” He released Hansol and patted his back.

They walked around the area for awhile, finding a few easy targets here and there but deciding not to go after them. Most kids’ first hunt brought home squirrels or rabbits or duck, and fish too (although fish was too easy a catch, it virtually doesn’t count).

“Hey Hansol, look over there.” He pointed to a tree in the distance, where a rabbit was out and about eating grass. “I think you can take it.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Let’s go, quietly.”

The two boys tiptoed towards the rabbits eating spot before hunkering down. His hole was not too far away, so they would have to do their best to be absolutely silent and not at all scare the rabbit. If they could swoop down from above, it would be easier, but Hansol wasn't yet able to do tat.

“Remember. Just get a good grip on it and then break it’s neck. Got it?” He rubbed Hansol’s arm, ready for this to be his big win.

“Got it.” Hansol gave him a thumbs up, before silently slipping past the bushes and nearing the rabbit.

He snuck up from behind, and the poor rabbit didn’t see it coming. Hansol's stealth was getting better.

It was probably sick, but Seungcheol could only cheer when he heard Hansol snap it’s neck. 

“Seungcheol! I did it! I caught a rabbit!!” Hansol was bouncing up and down, holding the lifeless bunny by the ears and jolting it around too. 

“That’s awesome! I’m so proud of you!” It took approximately .02 seconds for Seungcheol to sweep him in for a hug. 

“Alright, let’s skin this ‘lil guy.” Seungcheol sat down in the grass, handing Hansol’s carving knife to him.

“Yeah!!” Hansol was all too eager.

Seungcheol leaned over, taking his hands. “So this is how you hold the rabbit, and so you take the knife like this…”

~~~

Seungcheol had brought along a bag thankfully to contain the insides of the rabbit. Some of the meat could be used for cooking, it was tradition for the hunter to eat his first successful hunt. 

Hansol carried the rabbit’s skin, a skip in his step. “Dad’s going to be so proud! And Mommy too, oh, this is great!”

Seungcheol couldn’t refrain from ruffling hansol’s hair. “Come on, let’s go show them.”

Jaehwan was sitting in his throne when they entered the throne room, and as usual, he looked somewhat ticked off.

“Look who decided to come home. Have enough fun spending two nights with random prostitutes? Making illegitimate children?” Jaehwan scowled.

Seungcheol sighed. “I was at Doyoon’s. He was having a rough time, needed some company.” He crossed his arms, but used his elbow to nudge Hansol. “He has a surprise for you.” 

Hansol scurried up the steps to the throne, grinning ear to ear. “Look daddy, I caught a rabbit! All by myself?”

Jaehwan’s attitude shifted almost 180 degrees. Almost. “Oh son, did you catch this yourself?”

“All by myself! I tiptoed and then I dove and the rabbit had no idea! And then I grabbed it by the neck and did what Seungcheol told me to, and then he told me how to carve it! I’ve help bubby out before but he let me do it all myself this time!!” Hansol managed to say in one breath.

“Well you know what this means. We better have mom make us some rabbit stew, hm? It’s good luck, don’t you know?” 

Hansol nodded eagerly. “And can hang it up? Next to Seungcheol’s?”

Jaehwan turned and looked at the wall. There was a space where Seungcheol’s first squirrel pelt hung on the wall, attached to a piece of wood. “We’ll have to get it on a wall plaque but it will most definitely need to be hung up! I’m so proud of you son!”

And there it was, the pat on the shoulder and hug, even the smile that made Hansol feel warm inside knowing he had made his father proud. 

Seungcheol was enjoying the moment as well, remembering how excited he was when he caught his own animal. However, the smile on his face fell as he caught himself staring at the white wings that hung near the ceiling. Jaehwan’s true pride, the reason that he was the king.

He hated how much they reminded him of Junghan.

He started feeling sick, so he wordlessly excused himself to try and find Momo and give her the rabbit parts for the stew she would be making. 

“Mom?” He looked around their kitchen, she wasn’t in sight.

“I’m back here honey!” She came out of the pantry, carrying a rucksack of flour.

On the counter were numerous spices and slices of meat, most notably bacon.

“Hansol caught a rabbit tonight, so we figured we could have rabbit stew for dinner, if that’s alright.” Seungcheol set the bag down, and sat at a stool next to the counter she was cooking on.

“Oh that’s perfect! I have just the right broth too. I was just about to make your favorite.” She grinned at him, knowing that it was truly a surprise.

“What are you making?” He asked, genuinely unsure.

She held up two slices of meat. “I know you usually only eat this on your birthday and Yule and those other holidays.”

“BACON CINNAMON ROLLS?!” Seungcheol nearly fell out of his chair.  
Momo didn’t respond to his question, but was grinning. 

“Man what did I do to deserve these,” he licked his lips, tummy growling.

She poured some flour on the counter and tossed him the dough she had already made. “Why don’t you be a dear and roll that out, so we can cut it and add the bacon?”

The two of them worked together as a well oiled machine, making dozens of cinnamon rolls with spirals of bacon in them. The whole kitchen smelled of sweet, gooey deliciousness. While they baked, she began mixing up the rabbit stew on the stove.

Seungcheol wasn’t a good cook; that wasn’t his role in the household. It wasn’t exactly Momo’s either, but she hadn’t been raised in a royal household. When she and Jaehwan met, she hardly lived on the outskirts of Orvance.

“I bow down to pray, I try to make the worse seem better.”

Seungcheol lifted his head from where he had been sitting on the floor, intently watching the cinnamon rolls bake. Momo loved to sing, most often while she cooked. It was something her village greatly encouraged, and they were known for their love of music.

“Gods, show me the way, to cut through all his worn out leather,”

Seungcheol smiled softly, looking back to watch the cinnamon rolls. This wasn’t a new song he’d heard, it was a sad one and he could tell his mom was struggling internally, but staying strong. 

“I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away, but baby, I just need one good one to stay.”

~~~

 

“Mom, do you think I’ll ever find a mate?” Seungcheol asked, pulling out the rolls from the oven.

“Of course I do, dear. I think everybody has a mate they’re destined to be with.” She took a taste of the rabbit stew, making a face before adding more salt. “I don’t care who you mate with. I know your father wants you to stick to royalty, but frankly he can shove that up his ass. I was a little village girl when he claimed me.”

Seungcheol smiled at her antics, and felt a weight lift off of him knowing she wouldn’t be disappointed should he choose someone other than prince Junhui. 

“I could see you and Doyoon becoming a nice pair. He’s good for you. He wants to take care of you, I can see it in how he looks at you.” She pointed her wooden spoon at him. “You can’t take something like that for granted.”

Seungcheol sighed, this information was not news to him. “Yeah…” He let his thoughts trail off, the future was honestly up in the air.

 

*~#~*

 

“She said that she wants me to be mates with Doyoon, basically.” Seungcheol said with his mouth full, with nearly one whole cinnamon bacon roll inside.

Jihoon was laying on his own bed, head resting on Seungcheol’s thigh and looking up at him. “Who would ever want to be mates with Doyoon?” Jihoon hissed out. It was no secret that he was not the closest with Doyoon of all people, and Seungcheol could easily see the hurt in his eyes at the idea of him mating Doyoon.

“I’m going to have to mate someone eventually. But fuck, it shouldn’t be this hard!” Seungcheol slammed his fist into the feather filled mattress. 

'You should be mates with me' Jihoon so badly wanted to scream at him, but instead he stayed silent.

“You’ll have kids one day, and a mate, and you’ll forget all about me…” Jihoon said, mostly to himself.

“You know that isn’t true.” Seungcheol looked down at Jihoon, his facial expression serious. “You’re my best friend Jihoon, I can’t… I’d be devastated if I couldn’t see you anymore. Or didn’t, anyways.”

Jihoon reached up to touch Seungcheol’s cheek. “But there’s so many better people out there. Better friends, better mates--” he was cut off by a pair of lips on his own.

He hadn’t even realized he had gotten so worked up until Seungcheol wiped away wetness from the corner of his eyes. “Stop talking like that. Please.” He pecked Jihoon’s lips again. “You know it’s not true.”

Jihoon scrambled to sit up, stretching out his arms but then leaning against Seungcheol. “Promise?”

Seungcheol put a warm hand on the inside of Jihoon’s plush thigh, leaning in towards his ear. “I promise.”

Jihoon shivered as his warm breath ghosted over his ear, and he felt Seungcheol’s lips attach to his neck.

“A-ah…” 'Damnit Seungcheol', Jihoon bit his lip, 'You know that’s a weak spot!'

Seungcheol groaned and sucked harshly on the exposed skin, before gently licking the mark that was already turning pink. 

“Seungcheol, please…” Seungcheol’s hand slid further up Jihoon’s thigh, massaging the soft skin.

“Mm fuck, Jihoon…” 

“Yes please,” Jihoon whined out, lacing his arms around Seungcheol’s neck.

The bed was soft as he was pressed into it, with warm hands roaming over the expanse of his skin once clothes were shed.

“Damn Jihoon, you're so beautiful. So pretty, so soft..” He spread Jihoon’s legs open, settling himself between them.

As he pressed against him and felt that they were both equally as aroused, he knew he could fuck their sorrows away.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my long absence, I was busy over the summer (including seeing my boys at Diamond Edge in New York <3)
> 
> I promise that I will work hard to continue updating this fix :3 Enjoy~

_My dearest prince,_

__

_I hope that you’ve been well._

__

_My father would be rather upset knowing that I am writing to you without his permission, without his approval of each individual handwritten word. Frankly, I do not care._

__

_Ever since we last held hands and said our farewells at the ball, you have been the only thing on my mind. Your poise, your influence, your dominance- it clouds my mind so I cannot think of anything else. I love it so, no matter how detrimental it is to my duties. But still, I yearn for more. If I try hard enough I can still feel your hands on my body, just like how we danced together. The touches are faint and similar to that of a phantom. I crave to feel them again, and commit them to memory._

__

_I miss you, my sweet crow. Let’s meet again._

__

_With love, your moon prince._

 

The wind was crisp as it blew through Seungcheol’s hair. Winter was coming, and with it came longer and colder nights. Black wings had adapted over the centuries to handle the cold temperature drops that come with the sun’s disappearance, yet he still tugged his leather jacket tighter around himself to keep the nippy air at bay. The sun was setting, but it was still chilly.

There were no man made trails guiding him to his destination, he relied solely on memory and his intuition. It helps that he has traveled to the tree on numerous occasions, so he felt secure in saying he wouldn’t get lost or stray off the necessary path.

He looked down at the basket in hand as if double checking that it was, indeed, still in his hand. The basket was covered by a plaid towel with hopes of keeping the contents as warm as possible. He couldn’t help but feel nervous. What if he doesn’t like them?

~*.*~

He had spent the previous day with Jihoon, doing their own shenanigans around the kingdom. Being the irresponsible young black wings they were, neither of them had fallen asleep until the sun was high in the sky. Surprisingly, it was still daylight when Seungcheol woke up. Even more surprising was the fact that he stayed up. Jihoon, insomniac-turned-sleepyhead, was still sleeping. He looked peaceful with his head resting on Seungcheol’s bare chest.

Unfortunately for Jihoon, Seungcheol had really had to piss. He carefully maneuvered himself out from under him, cautiously tucking him back in and praying to the nonexistent gods to keep him asleep. He pulled on his old boxers before stepping outside to find a bush.

After finishing his business, he leaned against a nearby tree and took in the sight of the white clouds in the sky. He had to squint because of the brightness, even with the clouds. The sun was low and he had maybe an hour or two until nightfall. He knew he had made a promise to meet a certain white winged angel.

Going back inside Jihoon’s home as quietly as possible, he felt a wave of guilt with the thought of leaving Jihoon there alone. Part of him knew that Jihoon’s older brother, Yoongi, would be back soon so Jihoon wouldn’t really be alone but the honest part of himself knew that Yoongi was always gone for days on end without a single word and that this time was probably no different. Despite being friends for years, he knew Jihoon suffered from a low self esteem. He always joked about hating people and he would tend to stay in his home away from others, but Seungcheol knew he was lonely. He didn’t want to make it worse with the possibility of him thinking that all he was, was a good bedmate.

Still, Seungcheol made a promise. A prince kept his promises.

He was going to surprise Junghan, and he knew just the perfect thing.  
Seungcheol didn’t often cook, but as a prince he didn’t have to. As a domineering black wing, he wouldn’t be the caregiver of his family anyway. However, there was one recipe he actually knew, something familiar as the back of his hand - the recipe for cinnamon bacon rolls. 

He knew Jihoon would likely stay asleep if he cooked, so he decided to stay rather than risk going to the castle. He was less likely to get away with cooking there and he didn’t really want to deal with either of his parents. 

Despite having an almost entirely meat based diet, black wings of course dabbled with herbs and spices along with cheeses, milks, and other dairy products. It was uncommon for them to eat breads - although the use of breading on meats was something fairly usual. 

Making a dough was something so foreign to most black wings, but Momo was from a village on the outskirts of Orvance where they had access to a lot of grains, so they learned how to cook with them as well. She passed her knowledge to Seungcheol, after he spent a few years helping her make the delicious buns. She had always let him knead the dough, even showing him to proper way to do so.

He rolled out the dough and added the proper spices, filling the kitchen area with the overwhelming scent of cinnamon. He rolled the dough and cut them into even sizes, before unrolling them and rerolling them with a slice of bacon this time. The bacon was key – there's no point in eating them if there's no bacon.

After baking in the oven, the home was warm despite the chilly night and it was filled with the delicious scent of the buns.

He packed away some of the steaming, hot, freshly made buns into a basket to take with him. He left the rest with Jihoon, along with a note containing a promise to spend more time together, as well as a kiss to his forehead before he was off.

~*.*~

He supposes it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if Junghan didn’t like the buns. He probably wouldn’t, right? He should just prepare for the worst. He probably wouldn’t even show up, honestly. He was probably busy having his own life. Seungcheol wouldn’t blame him.

It didn’t help that when he got to their tree, Junghan was nowhere to be found.

He had to fight off whatever he was feeling - sadness, dejection, maybe disappointment - and he climbed up the tree. He had to fight off his nerves, Junghan would surely come.  
He sat on the thickest branch, setting the basket next to himself. The tree wasn’t tall enough to see over the leaves and branches of the taller living trees, but he imagined that it must be a pretty sight. During his wait, the glow changed from orange, to, pink to a low violet as it transitioned to the dark color of night. He noticed the change in sounds, as animals went to sleep, and the crickets conducted their own symphony all around him.

He counted the number of frogs croaking until he lost count.

Once the sky was pitch black and one could clearly see the stars, he sighed as he decided to call it quits. It was right as he was about to step down from the tree that he heard heavy panting and twigs snapping ungracefully, like someone was running through the forest without a care of keeping the peace whatsoever.

Seungcheol quickly turned around on the branch, his adapted eyesight letting him see who the newcomer was. He let out a quiet sigh of relief seeing it was Junghan, but was then filled with panic seeing him lean against a tree and desperately aching for a breath.

“Junghan? Are you okay?” He hopped out of the tree and set the basket on the group haphazardly, immediately at Junghan’s side and looking him over for wounds. 

“Something grabbed my foot and I fell,” Junghan panted, still doubled over.

Seungcheol grabbed the plaid cloth from the basket, still warm from the buns, and dabbed at a cut on Junghan’s cheek. “Something grabbed you?”

“Yeah, like a hand from the ground or a booby trap or something, it was scary. I couldn’t see.” He looked up at Seungcheol with big eyes, clearly traumatized from the experience.

“It was probably just a root sticking up, then. I don’t know anybody who would be setting traps in this area.” He took Junghan’s hands, looking at the scratches, before handing him the cloth. “Let me help you in the tree.”

“No, I can get up there myself. I may be scuffed up but I’m not useless.” Junghan brushed past him, ready to settle in the tree. He'd come to Seungcheol panicked after all, he had to make up for it now.

“Alright, princess.” Seungcheol felt, rather than saw, Junghan’s glare.

Seungcheol followed Junghan up the tree, sitting next to him and holding basket of rolls on his other side. “I brought you something today.” Seungcheol sat up straight, clearing his throat. “They’re rolls.” 

“Rolls?” Junghan gave him a questioning look, head tilting to the side. 

He reached in the basket to grab one, holding it out to him. “Yeah. Like, it’s dough, and you take it and knead it. Then you roll it out-” 

“I know what a roll is, smartass.” He sounded like he was almost mad, but the airiness of his statement and a soft chuckle gave him away, “I just didn’t know that you knew what a roll was.”

“Of course I know what a roll is, I’m not an idiot.” Seungcheol looked at the roll still in hand, realizing a mistake he had made, “...Shit.”

His hands slumped in his lap and his shoulders drooped as he remembered one vital detail - white wings don’t eat meat, dumbass. 

Junghan considered making a smart-ass comment along the lines of 'What was that about you not being an idiot?' but he decided to be kind, just this once. “What’s the matter?”

Seungcheol turned away, putting the roll back with the others. “I’m stupid. These have bacon in them… I wasn’t thinking.” 

Junghan put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “No, don’t turn away from me,” He slid his hand to Seungcheol’s bicep, squeezing gently, “I want to try them.”

“Are you sure?” Seungcheol asked in disbelief, “It has bacon in it.”

In place of a response, Junghan instead took the cinnamon roll straight from Seungcheol’s hand and bit into the slightly warm goodness. 

Seungcheol watched him closely, anticipating a cringe or for him to spit it out.

Junghan swallowed the bite, licking the crumbs from his lips, “This…. This is really good. Wow…”, he brought the roll back to his lips to take another bite.

Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile, “Really? You aren’t just saying that, are you?”

“Sho good, mmmff…”, Junghan hummed through a full mouth.

Seungcheol’s grin was nearly ear to ear. “It’s the bacon. Bacon makes everything delicious.”

Junghan swallowed his bite. “So this bacon… It’s a meat, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry again, I wasn’t thinking, I just wanted to bring you something from home and… Yeah. You don’t have to finish it.” He held his hand out in an offer to take the rest of Junghan’s roll but his hand was slapped. “No, it’s good, let me finish it Cheol.” He huffed, shoving the last bite in his mouth. “Where does it come from?”

“Are you sure you want the answer to that?”, He asked with a soft snort, pulling a roll from the basket for himself.

“I wouldn’t have just asked for no reason, Seungcheol.”

“Alright, alright.” He got quiet. “It… It comes from pigs.” Seungcheol took a bite, but his eyes were on Junghan, awaiting a berating for eating animals.

“Oh.” Junghan’s eyes shifted from Seungcheol, to the roll in his hand. “Okay.” He reached out, taking the roll from Seungcheol’s hand, taking a bite next to where Seungcheol’s had been.

Seungcheol grinned, “Yeah?”

“Did you make them yourself?”, Junghan asked as he licked a bit of the glaze.

“I did, I made them at my friend’s home while he was sleeping. I made a ton, so you can take them home. Just put them in the oven for a bit until they get warm, they heat well.” Seungcheol felt light and airy as he watched Junghan's tongue flick out, despite the carb heavy snack.

“Thank you, Seungcheol. That’s very nice of you.”

Despite the only light being from the moon, Seungcheol could see Junghan clearly.

“It’s a little chilly tonight, are you cold?”

Junghan forced down a shiver. “No way. I can handle this, I’m no wimp.”

“Oh? Is that why your cheeks are pink, or am I that charming? I have that effect on people, you know.” Seungcheol cooed, fluffing his wings out as if to show off a bit.

Junghan playfully shoved Seungcheol, “Ha! Fat chance.”, he laughed while he shook his head, his cheeks no doubt turning shades darker as he tucked his chin to his chest in an attempt to hide. “That vision of yours is impressive, I must say. But yeah, it is a little chilly. I’m used to the sun keeping me warm.”

Seungcheol grinned and leaned in closer to see Junghan’s pink tinted cheeks, chuckling as Junghan got more embarrassed. His eyes caught sight of the goosebumps on Junghan's arms, so instead of pressing the matter, he pushed off the branch and was on the ground in seconds. “Let’s get your body moving. It’ll warm you up.”

Junghan gulped. “You want me to do what?’

“Jump.”

“No.” Junghan clutched onto the branch, not wanting to leave what was safe.

“I’m right here.” Seungcheol said calmly. “Jump.”

“But what if I fall?” Junghan whispered.

“But what if you fly?” Seungcheol looked up at him, confidence in his eyes.

Junghan visibly trembled, a mixture of cold and fear. “I’m scared.”

“I’ll catch you, silly. That’s what I’m here for!” He held his arms up to him as if to prove a point. 

“I’ll crush you!” Junghan screeched.

“Please, you look like you weigh two pounds soaking wet. Come down, angel.”

Maybe it was the way that Seungcheol had sounded so confident that had him trusting those words. Without any further exchange, Junghan jumped.

He felt the cold air whoosh around him before he found himself cradled in warm, safe arms.

Despite the distance from branch to ground was small, he lost his breath in the short span. “Ah…” 

“See? I caught you.” Seungcheol smiled brightly.

They briefly looked into each other’s eyes, before Junghan started squirming and Seungcheol set him down. “That wasn’t so bad, you did good!” 

“Easy for you to say!” Junghan yelled, rubbing his arms to recover from the feeling of falling, “I should go home. It’s late.”

Junghan took the basket from Seungcheol, “Thanks again for these. I’ll eat them well when I’m hungry again.” Junghan gave him a half smile before turning and walking away.

“Wait.” Seungcheol grabbed for Junghan’s hand, successfully stopping him in his tracks.

“I don’t know how long your walk is home,” he shrugged off his leather jacket, before extending it out to him, “But I think you need this more than I do.”

Junghan looked at the jacket, “I shouldn’t, it’s yours.”

“Please? Do it for me?”, he smirked, “It’ll help keep the nasty tree roots from attacking you.”

Junghan relaxed as he laughed softly, succumbing and taking the jacket. He carefully slid it on, loving how it was too large but still warm from Seungcheol’s body heat. “Alright, alright. Thank you, again.” He quickly bowed to Seungcheol, wings tucked close as a small sign of submission, “And I’ll return this to you when we meet again.”

“Until then, angel.”

 

~*.*~

Seungcheol tried to sleep, but there were too many things keeping him awake. 

He had his head resting on the carriage wall, resting his eyes and hoping to get some sleep. 

Carriage rides were never smooth, although much more manageable on the cobblestone paths of the kingdom’s center. However, such paved trails didn’t exist on their way to Elmea. 

The path they took was one that had been walked on enough to make it noticeable which way the trail went, yet it hadn’t been walked on enough to kill the grass and leave a dirt line from point A to point B. 

Along with grass, there were other things still left on the trail: Rocks.

Most of the ride was smooth until they were completely out of Orvance’s border. It was like all of a sudden rocks had fallen from the sky and they were riding on oblong wheels. He lost count of how many times his forehead smacked the wall of the carriage, and could only wonder how much brain damage he’d get from this trip.

The journey to Elmea was an extensive one, and there was no avoiding having to drive in the day time. They had curtains pulled over the carriage’s windows to block it out, but with each shake of the cabin the curtain would move and nearly blinded Seungcheol. Every time. 

As if a bouncing ride with an occasional blinding light to his eyes wasn’t enough, it felt as if his mind was running a mile a minute. This was a solo trip for Seungcheol, so neither of his parents accompanied him. Before they sent him off, his father had left him with some choice words.

“We really need their land, and this marriage could unite the kingdoms again. We could be even more powerful, Seungcheol. This can all be yours one day.” 

“You need to find a mate soon.”

Needless to say, Seungcheol was exhausted when they arrived. 

Despite Elmea being it’s own independent Kingdom, it was the youngest out of three major kingdoms. Orvance and Aznia both seemed ancient, as they had both been around for thousands of years. Elmea on the other hand had just celebrated its 750th year as a kingdom. 

Because Elmea split from Orvance instead of being it’s own creation, Elmea’s population was entirely black winged and thus, were also night dwellers. It was truly unfortunate since they were anticipated to arrive at sundown, but surely Seungcheol could sneak in a nap before he attended to princely duties. 

The kingdom was quiet as they drove towards the capital. There was a purple hue resting on all the stone buildings, though there was no sign of movement from anything - animals, people, nothing. It tipped Seungcheol off as strange, but he was glad there wasn’t too much ruckus. 

When the carriage stopped, one of the carriage drivers opened the door. Seungcheol stretched his arms and went to step out, grabbing the carriage driver's hand to help him out only to realize it wasn’t a staff's at all, but rather Junhui himself.

Seungcheol nearly fell on his face.

He slipped out of the carriage but managed to stay steady thanks to Junhui’s firm hand, “Are you alright? I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Seungcheol cleared his throat and brushed off his pants, working on clearing the air of his slip, “The carriage ride it just - boggled my head, you know. And sitting all cramped up like that for so long…”

Junhui couldn’t help but smile, finding the 'tough' act cute as he rambled on, “Come. Let’s get you settled inside. We figured you’d be exhausted from the journey so we have the guest room set up for you so you can rest before dinner.” 

Seungcheol groaned at the thought of lying in a bed. A real, soft bed, “That sounds wonderful.”

Junhui linked arms with Seungcheol as he led him into the castle. 

“You know, Junhui, your kingdom was quiet for this time of night.”

Junhui gave Seungcheol a gentle smile, “The kingdom knew of your arrival and wanted to give you a peaceful entrance, with this being your first time in Elmea and all.”

“That’s very kind of them.” Seungcheol dropped the subject, not bothering to give it any more of his already limited brainpower. Oh how he wanted that nap. 

They walked down a long hallway, before turning down a corridor. “My dearest crow, I must ask how your journey was.”

Seungcheol ignored the tingles in his stomach that came from the way Junhui purred out the word crow, “It was... Alright. Quite long and exhausting even though I was just sitting.”

Seungcheol wasn’t feeling too conversational, but that didn’t stop Junhui from talking.

As they passed rooms, Junhui pointed out the minorly important ones. Seungcheol didn’t exactly care about what each room was, he wasn’t going to wander on his own and just explore a castle that wasn’t his own - that was rude. 

He did, however, find Junhui stunning to look at. Seungcheol could feel Junhui’s excitement as he rambled. The way he smiled, how it reached his eyes… When they met at the ball, Junhui had had his hair tied in a small ponytail. But now, his hair was free and it was long enough to brush just past his shoulders. Seungcheol loved it, even though he couldn’t put a finger on why. 

“-And this is where you’ll be staying. There’s a bathroom all set up in there, and there’s a maid room just down the hall. If you ring the bell, they’ll hear. Don’t be afraid to.” Junhui opened the door for Seungcheol, taking in the room as he let him in, thinking if there was anything pertinent he was missing, “My room is on the next floor up, I could show you if you want.” 

Seungcheol stepped past him into the room, setting down his bag with his belongings next to the door as he took in the room. “Oh, I’ll be alright for now. Maybe after dinner, if that’s alright? I’m rather tired and I’d like to get some rest…”

“Oh! Right. My apologies.” Junhui’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment. “Get some rest, my crow. I’ll send someone to wake you before dinner if you aren’t already up on your own.”

“Thank you.”

Junhui shut the door on his way out.

Seungcheol stepped over to the bed and felt the luxurious blanket.

He was positive that he was asleep before his head hit the down-stuffed pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments with thoughts or questions about this fic! I know it's an AU fic so I may have explained some things poorly. I'd be more than happy to clear up anything!  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Thank you for reading so far!


End file.
